Warrior Songs! (Or, WS)
by Crimson.Raspberry
Summary: Um...its just bunch of warrior songs I made, of the books characters and my Ocs!
1. Ivybranch-Murky Grave (03-11 14:14:25)

**Ok, making Warrior Songs! (or WS)..of Ocs and all-this might be good or bad! Also, PM me and a backstory or stuff and if I have enough like of the story and character I might do your Oc's song!**

**_Ivybranch_**

**The water runs threw my paws,**

**t****ugging me to the riverfloor.**

**I don't know how much more I can take, my lung are daring close enough to cave.**

**Is StarClan watching me, daring me to drown in this murky grave?**

**Is this their plan,**

** my death ending for my family, my Clan?**

**But how could my life be torn from me, split from the paws of the living?**

**I'm going to die in this _murky_ _grave_.**

**Mind flooded, lungs bursted, pressure clawing at my head.**

**Soon, I'm going to be _dead._**

**Night**

**Listion little Ivy,**

**come close,**

**my words will be your light and hope**.

**They left you,**

**I came and saved you.**

**Walk with me, run without the _stars._**

**Come, its time to start a new unroar!**

**Ivybranch**

**I'm ending, life drawing to the closing.**

**But lets switch sides**,

l**et me lay down this ryme-**

**and I'm glad to be going with my legendary death,**

**cuz all little crowy got was a _forgetting_ _line_.**

**_Yes, I know it sucks! But-hey, I tryed! And only a few will know who Ivybranch, and Night are! There from my vary poorly written book- An Ivy's tangle- but yeah...! _**


	2. Midnight-Wait,

**Thank you, Fernbreeze The Fluffy for the review! Also, heres my next very..not-so-good song! Also, this is a very old story character that I did long ago _not _on this app thow!****Midnight**

**_Wait_,**

**wait, for the air to blow,**

**wait, for the current to flow,**

**wait, for me when the days grow long,**

**wait, for those who tagged along,**

**wait, for the stars to call their heed.**

**All I ever wanted,****was to belong,**

y**et I waited,**

**for the wrong call,**

**how could I not follow the pull?**

**For, there was an understanding rule.**

**Wait,** **can't you hear the drumming of our brewing war?**

**To make matters worst, you picked Eleendar,**

**how could I explain-****the scarlet blood running at my paws?**

**_Wait_,**

**wait, for me**

**wait, for our kits**

**wait, for the tricks to unfold.**

**Wait, to catch the uphold...**

**_Wait_**,

**...xxxxxxxxx...**

**So, basicly-Midnight was an cat who joined an army for BloodClan, she had becames mates wit a cat named Claw, but soon he found another mate behind her back named Eleenar, this ended in a war between the two cats where Claw ended up dead. **


	3. Crow x Leaf- The Love I Weave

**Ok, so like Willowbreeze124 requested on my fourm, I'ma do an Crow x Leaf song!**

**Crowfeather**

**Did you not see the longing in my eyes?**

**To have you beside my side?**

**I pondered,**

**but the more I wondered,**

**the more I yearned.**

**I hated myself, I still was morning my lost love-**

**yet you said she was happy for me-is that true Feathertail?**

**Do you still see past the starry rail?**

**Leafpool**

**I has vowed to have my Clans as my kits-**

**yet I found a liking to your firey additude.**

**Cinderpelt, does she know-that I carry this atruibrude?**

**For-I have broken the code.**

**But how could I resist the pull, to have more in store for my furture?**

I** will leave,**

**for do you see the love I weave?**

**_...zxzzxx...zxzzxzz...zxzzxx...zxzx.._**

**Its short-not much but something! Don't worry..I'll maybe get better at this! This is for Willow thow, thanks for the idea! **_~ Crimson_


	4. Squirrel and Stormeye-You?

**For Goreslash!**

**Stormeye**

**I was tooken,**

**split as a kit,**

**threw broken glassed windows,**

**torn from the light,****driven to the shadows.**

**You don't know me!**

**I was shooken,**

**broken,**

**at a young age.**

**Who could I cling to,****for comfurt and sage?**

**Squirrel**

**Don't you forget,****that I have my how problem, Sugar?**

**I'm one-eight cat, who could _I _look for to help?**

**_You? _**

**Please,** **your a broken shadow,**

**nothing more than a shaddered _window. _**

**But please, I had to live with the legacy of Rain!**

**You?**

**Could mark your own path, did you forget about little _Minty? _**

**She carved you from your true life,**

**your a Shadowcat for _Shadows_ _sake_!**

**But-don't let my words hurt like the bite of a snake-**

**No, I'm just here to point out your misstake!**

**Stormeye**

**Really?**

**Trying to play the pity card,**

**please-I helped Mintpaw more than you did any cats in your useless life!**

**Shadowcat? Try Shadow_pet, _**

**because all you are is regret!**

**Rain is a traitor,**

a** stright up killer.**

**He did no good,**

**noneless that half-bred mother of yours!**

**I rised, and helped someone,**

**while you sat on your fluffy tail,**

**and, Squirrel I have one more thing to say,**

**do us all a favor,**

**and go choke on a snake.**

**Ummm..this turned out to become a battle..heh..so yeah, hope ya liked it Gore!**


	5. Rainpaw!

**Ok, so this is for E****llabellu!**

**Rainpaw**

**Awake with the constent worry,**

**what if I don't make the real story?**

**How can I walk,**

**yet not know how the shadows roam?**

**I hear all these cats talk,**

**but what is the right spot?**

**All I ever wanted,**

**was to live down my _right _path,**

**yet living in this constent worry,**

**is fastening the overpowering truth.**

**How can I continue walking,**

**being able to speak my mind,**

**and talking?**

**If I face this at dawn to dusk,**

**I worry-**

**_what will become of my outer husk?_**

**Srry its short..I hadn't any real inspreation to these songs for I was gone for a week on spring brake with my fam-(In North Caroline!!) which inspired my newest book-Early Spring-so yeah! **_~ Crimson_


End file.
